A Sound Never Heard
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: Everything happens for a reason right? I'm supposed to fear the Volturi, and hate the wolves. Well, I broke both of those rules, and now, Battles stretch across the land. I'm doomed. EmmettxRosalie CarlislexEsme BellaxEdward Jalice Werewolf/VolturixOC
1. Preface

_**I OWN NADA**_

A small girl looked up at her father, a red mark on her face. Her chocolate brown curls curled around it, trying to hide it. It was hard to hide these things, especially when your parents cut your hair off till it reaches your chin.

Her mother looked at the small blonde next to her. 2 years old. She was going to be beautiful, she had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her father smiled at the younger daughter, but frowned at his older daughter.

The older girl glanced across the street to see a taller blond, and a pixie like girl standing outside a shop, each holding bags and talking to each other. They looked happy, almost like they were in a fairy tale, like Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast.

She waved and watched the girl wave back before an arm grabbed tightly enough to cause a bruise around her wrist. It hurt quite a bit, but she had gotten used to it. Her father yanked her forward and let go when they caught then pulled her sleeve down to hide it before taking one last glance. Most people would wonder why she was wearing a long sleeve shirt in the middle of summer. If only they knew the truth behind it.

"You'll never be as special as her." Her mother growled at her, before turning a polite smile at her younger sister. She nodded and looked down, knowing somehow, someway, It was always going to be true, it would never change. The little girl swiped a tear away and nodded, following her parents to the car. Her last thoughts were the happy girl, and the guy with anger towards her parents.


	2. Warmer

**I own nothing**

She woke up and saw her sister sleeping, and she could hear her parents downstairs arguing. You could tell, her life was horrible. She looked up at the door, which was open, and so was the front door. Nobody ever bothered to close either door. She took her sisters suitcase and stuffed a few of her things in the bag, she didn't have much at all.

She sneaked down the hall, careful not to make a sound. Her parents didnt notice her, and she walked out of the door. With one glance at the small house she grew up in, she broke out running, and ran farther, never stopping as memories can flooding back to her memory.

Her tiny legs carried her as fast as they could, determined not to stop, and get away. She could hear a few owls in the night and she knew she had gotten far when she couldn't see the light of her house, or the headlights of a car passing by. All their was was darkness. She ran a few more steps before stopping. She could see light, but it wasn't from her house, or her neighbors. How far had she ran? She looked around, not knowing where she was. Where was she?

Trees surrounded her, but she could only make out the outline of the house. She looked down at her suitcase. It was small, but it held better memories. She didn't know much, She was 4. But she couldn't speak,she didn't know the names of things, and she hadn't seen many things that wasn't walls or a car. She could only speak 2 words, Please and her name. The suitcase followed loudly behind her as she ran across the thick woods. Its wheels turned. And leaves smashed, getting away from the house, but not far.

Soon, the moon was peeking out behind the thick, gray clouds, and the stars shinned brightly. Almost saying, Its gonna get better. She leaned against the tree and sat down, curling into a ball like she did every night. Every night of pain. She sighed and looked at the moon before her eyes began to get lower, and finally, they closed, and her breathing evened. That had to be one of the first nights, she didn't have a nightmare, at least, so far in the night.

The little girl woke up to a loud noise, like snapping twigs. It was probably an animal, and she didn't bother opening her eyes. It finally got closer in a matter of seconds. Her green eyes snapped open, and looked around in alarm. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up. The same guy she saw yesterday was standing in front of her. The exact same guy she saw. She wondered where the girl was. He looked friendly, not like anyone she had ever known, except her sister. She loved her sister, but that didn't mean she loved her entire family. He looked a lot friendlier than he did in outside the store.

She lifted up a bruised arm and waved. He smiled back before her eyes slowly returned closed, hoping to find sleep without nightmares. She could feel wind, like she was sticking her head out of a race car. She wondered what was happening, but she was to tired to even care. Soon enough, she heard voices, and it felt warmer. She heard a TV, and what seemed like a musical sound, something she never heard before.

It was peaceful.

**Hit Or Miss?**

**You will learn her name the next chapter. :D**


	3. A wooden Cross

**I own nothing**

She stirred before opening her eyes, not wanting to get up. She was lying on a couch, in a huge house. It was a lot warmer, and more family like. Almost like a fairy tale, and neat, not messy and unorganized. Thick glass replaced the tall walls, and looked out through the forest, and she could see the river peeking through the trees. Shes got up and folded the cover, before lying it on the side of the couch like she was taught, she got in trouble if she didn't.

Walked into a kitchen, she saw a lady fixing food, eggs and toast to be exact. It was normal for her sister to have, but she usually got something her sister stole every 3 or 4 days. She hadn't eaten in days, and she only had a few sips of water that her little sister had given her. Her stomach was used to it, but it still begged for food."Please?" She asked, looking at the food. She didnt trust her, but she still had to survive. And she also seemed nice, and not rude.

The lady turned around and smiled before taking out a plate and putting eggs and toast on it. The little girl smiled and sat down at a wooden table. "Im Esme. What is your name?" She asked and sat down beside her. "Nicky." She whispered. She didn't talk much, and that tended to mess with her voice. Esme nodded and stood up and grabbed Nicky's empty plate before putting it in the sink. It didn't take her very long to finish it.

"I think you would like to meet Alice." She smiled before taking her upstairs. Alice was always bubbly and could almost cheer anyone up, and honestly, Esme thought Alice could get Nicky's mind away from the past. Nicky followed with her head down. Her hair was a mess, as was most of her. She saw a cross on the wall and looked at it with wonder before it disappeared in an instant, and she had no emotion.

Esme knocked on the door, and she heard a voice call to come in. Nicky let herself sneak a smile when she saw the happy girl she had seen. For some reason, she felt like nothing in her past appeared to her. At the moment, the lady was standing up, leaving a drawing behind, and the guy, he was sitting in the bed reading a book. "Hi Nicky! I'm Alice, That is Jasper." She smiled brightly. Nicky wondered how she knew her name but shrugged it off and followed her to the bed.

She heard Esme close the door and Nicky turned quickly towards the drawings before turning back. "Do you want to color?" Alice asked, pointing to the coloring supplies. Nicky nodded and grabbed the pen before she started doodling. Jasper got up and sat beside her, wondering what she was drawing. Three stick figures stood on a line. Behind them was a square, obviously supposed to be a shop. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to a small girl dressed in purple with short hair black hair, that went to her chin and stopped. Jasper was getting better at breathing human scent since Bella became part of the family, and the fact that he has been around humans for so long.

Nicky pointed to Alice. "That's very good." Jasper commented, and grabbed a light blue crayon. "Do you mind if I color the sun and sky?" He asked. Nicky smiled and nodded yes in reply. "Can you say yes?" Jasper asked. Nicky nodded a quick no. "Try saying it."

"Ya-Ya-Wes." Nicky smiled a bit as she almost got it correct. But she still didn't like the fact she sounded like she was two. Jasper smiled. "Great job." It was true for someone who only knew 2 words, and was 4. Nicky took another light blue line and colored it over Alice, a figure taller than Alice, and a figure shorter than Alice. Jasper nodded, understanding not to color there. He continued coloring. Jasper and Nicky looked up when they heard Alice squeal and hold up a magazine for young children. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"We have to go shopping with Rosalie." Alice smiled. Nicky wanted to laugh at how happy she was over clothes. But then again, who was Rosalie? Were there more people living here?

**Hit Or Miss?**


	4. Feeling Like Family

**I own nothing**

Nicky woke up with a sudden gasp, she had a very unpleasant nightmare. She had flashed back to running in the woods, but instead of escaping, her dad found her. The rest, the rest is worse then you could imagine. She got out of bed and walked slowly over to the door. She had to wear Alice's PJs until they could go shopping. They were planning on going shopping tomorrow.

Nicky walked down the stairs and knocked on Esme's door.

A guy with blond hair opened the door, and Nicky took a few steps back, surprised. She had no idea who he was. She had never seen him, and why was he in Esme's room? Esme walked through the door and smiled at the small girl. "E-may?" Jasper had taught her Alice, His, and Esme's names. It turned out she called Alice 'Awice.' Jasper 'Japer' and Esme 'E-may" She had learned a bunch of words and their meanings.

Esme led Nicky into the bedroom. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't like the things that were happening, although she loved having someone care. She thought she was gonna wake up on the cold floor again, and none of this would be real. "What's wrong?" Esme questioned. Guessing it was something like a bad dream or she fell out of bed. Nicky just looked up, not knowing the name of what had just happened. This was not a happy word, and Jasper had left it out.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Esme asked. That made sense, as it was a dream, and not a good one. Nicky nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Bad dweam E-may." She repeated in a tired voice. She had gotten really tired in a matter of minutes.

Esme nodded and felt bad for her, her memories may have been faded, but she remembered waking up to a bad dream. Yeah, she was 3, but her birthday was in 1 month, so everyone referred to her as 4. And one of the worst things to a child was to get nightmares every night, but the best thing was to have someone there for you. Nicky yawned and about tripped on Alice's PJs.

She looked at Carlisle though sleepy eyes, not knowing who he was. She still wondered why he was there, and who he was. Esme lifted the child on the bed and watched her eyelids flick, trying hard to stay awake. "That's Carlisle." Esme smiled and and covered the toddler. "Carwile." Nicky tried before yawning loudly.

Nicky curled up in a tight little ball and fell asleep easily. "Who's that?" Carlisle asked watching the little child. He had came in wondering why there was a human in the house, but knowing his children, he honestly didn't want to know. "Nicole, or Nicky. Alice and Jasper said she didn't have the best life and she ran away from home, and Jasper found her in the woods when he went to hunt." Esme explained. Carlisle nodded, understanding.

* * *

"No E-may!" Nicky hid under their covers as Esme pulled the curtains open. The sun brightly peeked through the clear glass, and landing on the bed. It was a rare day in Forks that the sun peeked out behind the constant cloud cover for once. Esme sighed and looked at her. Nicky's chocolate hair was a mess and her green eyes were red, begging for sleep. She was annoyed though, wanting to sleep more.

"You have another hour." Esme sighed. That would mean Nicky had 12 hours total of sleep. To any vampire, a minute of sleep was a lot, 12 hours was more than enough, but people said children need 12 hours of sleep, including naps. She guessed Nicky wouldn't be having a nap today or anytime soon if the child slept like that. Nicky nodded and pulled the covers over her head really fast, trying to go to sleep fast enough to get more time.

* * *

Nicky felt something lift her out of the bed and carry her before she realized it was Jasper getting her out of bed. "No Japer! Sweep!" Nicky yelled, looking at the bed. She was still a bit tired. "Is it possible for a child to sleep more than you?" Jasper laughed. Nicky dragged a pillow and blanket as Jasper walked down the stairs. The cover followed lazily across the floor. She kept a sour look on her face the entire time.

"NO JAPER! SWEEP!" Nicky yelled, holding onto the blanket and pillow tighter, not wanting them to drop out of her grip. Alice looked up from her book on fashion to find a sour look on Nicky's face with a cover and pillow following Jasper, who was carrying her. "What are you doing to that poor child?" She laughed. Jasper smiled brightly, "Getting her out of bed."

"AWICE! HEP!" She yelled, desperately wanting to try to sneak away and sleep. Alice just smiled and told Jasper to put her down, the kid looked as if she was going to kill him. Jasper did so and Nicky glared and pouted, wanting to wake up on her own. "Sorry Nicky." Jasper couldn't help but smile. Nicky smiled and hugged Jasper before letting go and running to the kitchen, trying not to slip.

It truly seemed like she was part of the family, and she had 4 more family members to meet.

**Hit Or Miss?**

**Every chapter should be longer now because I am going up 200 words every chapter. The last chapter was 700 words, this chapter is 900 words.  
**


End file.
